


A Night In Crema

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crema setting, Italian Food, M/M, Mentioned Infidelity, armie being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Just a usual evening for Armie and Timmy during filming. Except of course, that it isn’t.





	A Night In Crema

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fun little thing that I wrote entirely on the piazza in front of the duomo in Crema (aka where the scene was filmed where Oliver asks Elio what they do around in here in Summer). I hope you all enjoy this and it isn’t too terribly heartbreaking because it honestly wasn’t meant to be.

“I’m hungry.”

Armie looks up from his phone and sees the tumble of curls over cushions as Timmy leans his head back to look at him. He has the script leaning against his propped up legs and, even though Armie can’t see it, he knows that Timmy’s bare feet are hidden under the blanket and his toes are curled into the fabric of the couch. He looks at Armie, eyes wide and pleading like he needed to put effort into convincing Armie to do anything for him. 

“So we go eat something.” 

“Yesss! Let’s go to Speranza’s!” Timmy sits up, his expression is beaming with almost child-like delight.   
Armie sighs but it’s mostly fond. Very fond. He shoves his phone into his pocket. “If we can get a table, sure.”

Timmy bounces the whole short way to the restaurant. His long limbs flail through the cold air, complete with sweater paws. He talks about a terrible pizza experience he’d had in France and Armie listens with a small smile on his face. 

Timmy wanders closer to Armie before drifting away again, only to almost jump on his back when he says, “There was no tomato sauce!”  
His hand is pulling at the sleeve of Armie’s t-shirt and he jumps a little.   
“No tomato sauce, Armie!”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard.” Armie chuckles, a warmth at Timmy’s antics settling in his stomach. “No tomato sauce.”  
“But that’s devastating!” Timmy lets go of Armie and there’s honest distress in his eyes when he looks at him.   
“It is.” Armie agrees, amused by Timmy’s passion. 

“I promise you, it won’t happen at Speranza’s,” he adds.  
“Damn right, it won’t! That’s why we go there.” Timmy looks very pleased with himself.

It probably wouldn’t happen anywhere in Italy, Armie thinks, but he’s very happy to accompany Timmy to his favourite restaurant. Just the look in Timmy’s eyes makes it worth it. 

“I want pasta.” Timmy says looking into the menu. They did end up getting a table.   
“Then get pasta.”   
“No I want one of these.” Timmy nods to another table where the waiter is dividing a huge plate of pasta in front of a couple before putting it in the middle of the table.

Armie knows exactly what’s going to happen and resigns himself to his fate.

“I could never do it alone, though.” 

Timmy’s eyes are an endless source of fascination for Armie. How much he expresses with them, how willingly he lets them be the windows to his soul, to his thoughts even. How clearly everything is so shamelessly on display on his face. He loves it.

“We can share.” Armie offers. 

Timmy’s expression brightens into a huge grin.  
Armie smiles back, warmth settling into his chest.

It’s almost dark when they leave Speranza again. The streets aren’t as crowded as they were during the day. By unspoken agreement, Armie and Timmy wander in the direction of the piazza instead of going back directly. 

They don’t have their phones out or even talk this time. They just wander, eyes dancing over their surroundings, sometimes landing on each other. Trading a little smile when they catch the other’s gaze.

There’s something expanding in Armie’s chest and he knows that it’s content. Not a feeling he has experienced often but recognises anyway. It’s the certainty that you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. That the universe aligned to make you the happiest you can possible be.

Let this summer never end……

Armie glances over at Timmy again, traces down his pale neck before looking forward again. Coming to Italy, making this movie… it turned out to be the best decision he had ever made. The work is challenging and fulfilling, the life next to the movie… makes him feel like this.

Timmy’s hand brushes his.

It’s just an accident. A moment of naked skin on naked skin. Nothing unusual, nothing that should shock him, considering that his job partly is to touch Timmy. Considering he spent a recent afternoon playing volleyball and massaging Timmy’s shoulder.

But it sends an electric shock coursing through Armie’s body that stirs the feeling in his gut. Blows bubbles of excitement into the calm sea of content.

He might’ve twitched at the touch, he’s not sure, but it doesn’t happen again. They walk onto the piazza and Armie continues for a few steps before he notices that Timmy isn’t at his side anymore. 

Turning around, he finds that Timmy has stopped and, upon catching his gaze, nods down a street just to the left. Armie wonders whether it’s because he wants to head back or because of what is there. 

He follows him. 

They pass the newsstand and head into the small alleyway. They haven’t filmed here yet but Luca had shown them around, explained his vision for the movie. 

“So are you glad I came here?” Armie teases, a light smile on his face. He’s not sure whether he’s convinced that the situation is as light-hearted as he makes it out to be.

Timmy’s hand touches his again. No, he’s grabbing, he’s pulling him into the archway of the door. The look in his eyes is completely different. Where they had been light, pleading, teasing, joking all evening, the pupils have swallowed the hazel of his eyes now. He has a wild look in his eyes and Armie has no illusions as to what this is about. 

There’s a realm of possibilities in his eyes. A realm that’s not unknown to Armie. One that he has wandered in his dreams and mapped out when he stopped policing his thoughts.   
Timmy is offering him to enter it, to make it a reality. Almost daring him to. 

Armie doesn’t know that yet but he would see this look again in his eyes, it would be for the cameras and Armie’s feet would be stuck in cold water but it would be this expression that takes his breath away.

He does remember kissing Timmy, he remembers how he had lost track of reality in a way that he doesn’t care to recount in front of his wife. It’s been two weeks though. Two weeks in which they had played on a simmering tension. In which there had been nothing but fleeting touches and lingering stares.

Luca’s decision to shoot chronologically as much as possible helped them greatly but it also drove Armie up the wall. Unlike Oliver he already had a taste, knew he’d get to revisit it for the cameras. But most of all, he has been wanting to have it to himself. 

And right now Timmy offers to take. So Armie takes.

Takes the taste of tomato sauce from Timmy’s lips and the slight aftertaste of alcohol from his tongue. Takes the memory of rolling around the grass, making out for a small eternity and destilles it into a hungry kiss, pressed against an old wooden door, doing what Oliver and Elio wouldn’t, couldn’t dare to do. 

His hands take the invitation to touch skin with deliberance, with intent, with need. If he had cared to look, he could have admire the contrast between their skin tones, the way he could wrap his hands around Timmy’s arms, push his shoulder, hold his waist. 

But Armie has his eyes closed, takes it in like this instead. The smell of Timmy’s deodorant and laundry detergent, the feeling of his tongue against his, the sound of his little gasp. Everything forms a gorgeous painting in his head. One he shoves into a bottle to preserve, to revisit.

When they separate, they are both breathless, unwilling to end what they had just started. Armie knows he doesn’t want to, knows that just when thinking about it, his chest constricts and it gets hard to breathe. 

Nonetheless, he takes a step back. Knows that it is a step he has to take. 

Timmy follows him, retraces the step until he’s standing at his side. He looks at him and then, without any fanfare, entwines their fingers. 

Maybe this doesn’t end here, Armie thinks as they wander down the empty alleyway. Or even after filming. Maybe, all of this is just the beginning of something entirely new…

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for aesthetics and additional info:  
Main: [nicijones](https://nicijones.tumblr.com/)  
Charmie: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


End file.
